Loucura Seria Negar
by Familia Twilight Brasil
Summary: Bella e Edward são advogados e trabalham na mesma empresa. Vivem disputando clientes, jogando com o poder que eles tem de maior força a beleza e o charme. Por isso vivem em pé de guerra e não assumem o que sentem um pelo outro. Mas o destino os une e faz com que o desejo que reprimem fique a flor da pele. Presos em um elevador quebrado tudo pode acontecer... Loucura?
1. Capítulo 1

Isabela Swan é uma jovem advogada de 24 anos, que apesar da pouca idade tem uma carreira invejável e de muitas vitorias.

Bella como prefere ser chamada é uma mulher muito bonita e atraente, possui um corpo escultural, pernas bem torneadas, seios fartos e bumbum arrebitado. Seus cabelos são castanhos claros e encaracolados e seus olhos também castanhos, mas com tom chocolate profundo.

Além de invejada por sua brilhante carreira era invejada por seu físico e sua inteligência.

Bella trabalha em um importante escritório de advocacia na cidade de São Paulo e apesar de sua beleza já á muito tempo não namora. Vive em função de sua carreira e descuida de seu coração.

Seu maior rival no trabalho é também o homem mais lindo que ela já viu. Edward Cullen, também advogado tem 26 anos, é dono de belo par de olhos verdes, um cabelo de tom meio dourado que usa todo desalinhado apesar da profissão, tem um corpo sarado com pernas e braços bem malhados e uma barriga tanquinho que apesar de seu habitual uso de ternos, parece saltar aos olhos de todas as mulheres que o cercam.

Ele trabalha no mesmo escritório que Bella e usa todo seu charme e simpatia pra conquistar toda a ala de clientes do sexo feminino, daí surge à rivalidade com ela.

Ela apesar de viver apreciando seus dotes físicos vive em pé de guerra com Edward, em busca de clientes, que chegam com a intenção de contratá-la e quando o veem se derretem e acabam lhe dando o caso.

Isso a deixa realmente irritada fazendo até suas amigas perceber que o que ela sente realmente quando o vê jogando charme para outras é puro ciúme, coisa que ela nega até o fim, chamando as amigas de loucas.

Mas ela não fica atrás e sempre que ele recebe clientes homens ela lhe dá o troco jogando todo seu charme a eles, e os fazendo se deslumbrar com sua beleza e inteligência até que acabam a contratando no lugar dele.

E assim vivem seus dias de concorrência. Mas todos notam que em seus olhares há mais que rivalidade, há também desejo um pelo outro, mas que nunca o assumem há ninguém.

Era noite de sexta-feira e Bella não havia percebido o adiantado da hora. Estava tão entretida com seu computador e seus papeis, que não viu que o escritório estava quase vazio.

Quase, porque Edward também estava lá. Mas não trabalhando a observando por entre as cortinas de sua sala que era do lado da de Bella. Separadas apenas por uma parede com a metade de madeira e o restante rodeada por vidro, e só uma persiana os impediam de ficar cara a cara durante o trabalho.

Edward estava com os pensamentos confusos e não sabia por que precisava tanto olhá-la e já não conseguia disfarçar o desejo e a vontade de tomá-la em seus braços.

Por isso a esperou até que todos já tivessem saído e ficou maquinando um jeito de chegar até ela, mas nada lhe vinha à mente. Seu coração estava descompaçado e suas mãos começavam a suar e só de saber que os dois estavam ali sozinhos seu membro já ficou 'acordado", ficando apertado dentro da justa calça Jeans que hoje usava.

"O que eu faço, o que eu faço?" Ele se perguntava em pensamentos quando a viu se levantar com olhar de assustada e olhar seu relógio se apressando pra pegar sua pata e seguir junto à saída.

Ao chegar à porta, Bella se lembra que o elevador social esta fora de serviço desde o horário do almoço e só voltaria a funcionar pela manhã, e que estava no nono andar e com um belo salto agulha 15. Suspirou fundo e se lembrou do elevador de serviço no qual ela não confiava nada, ele era mais antigo sem câmeras e segundo ela parecia da época das cavernas pelo barulho que fazia e pelo jeito rústico que tinha.

Pensou mais uma vez em suas possibilidades "escadas com salto 15 ou elevador pré-histórico, eis a questão!?"

E acabou optando pelo elevador. apertou o botão para abrir a porta e quando ela ia apertar para fechar ela vê a figura do Deus Grego Edward Cullen.

Ao perceber a surpresa de Bella ele da um sorriso de canto de boca e um olhar malicioso a ela e pergunta:

\- Posso te acompanhar?

\- Pode...o..de... - Bella se xinga em pensamentos por gaguejar diante dele, que agradece e lhe dá outro sorriso.

Ao passar por ela, ele respira fundo seu doce perfume e sente seu corpo estremecer.

Bella da mesma forma que ele, também estava se derretendo pelo seu cheiro e pelo calor que seu corpo emanava.

Bella tenta desanuviar os pensamentos que agora lhe percorriam a mente "OMG estou sozinha com esse homem, que perigo pra minha sanidade mental!" balança a cabeça de leve e aperta o botão do andar da garagem.

O elevador começa a descer e rugir um barulho que faz Bella tremer de medo, da um solavanco a arremessando aos braços de Edward e num baque ele para.

Bella fica em pânico e começa a gritar:

 _\- "Meu Deus nós vamos morrer!" ; "Eu sabia que devia ter descido as escadas" ; "SOCORRO_ " " _me tire daqui!"_

Edward a segura pelos braços, olha no fundo de seus olhos a fazendo parar e se perder em seu olhar e diz:

\- Calma Bella, vai ficar tudo bem! Vou ligar na recepção e avisar o que aconteceu e logo eles nos tiram daqui.

Ela respira fundo e concorda apenas com um balançar de cabeç ele faz a ligação:

\- Alô, aqui é Edward Cullen do escritório do nono andar e eu e mais uma funcionária ficamos presos no elevador de serviços entre o quinto e quatro andar.

\- Senhor Cullen sentimos muito o ocorrido e vou agora mesmo pedir para o pessoal da manutenção verificar o problema. Vocês estão bem? Não se machucaram?

\- Não, estamos bem sim. Verifica e me retorna a ligação por favor pra sabermos quanto tempo isso vai demorar.

Poucos minutos depois retornam a ligação:

\- Senhor Cullen já descobrimos o problema. Uma correia se partiu mas já esta sendo providenciada e não tem mais nenhum perigo além do incomodo de ficar preso ai.

\- E quanto tempo demora pra concertar?

\- Uns 40 minutos no mínimo, é que como não temos uma correia de reserva precisamos comprar outra, mas já esta tarde e só achamos uma loja aberta e fica um pouco longe.

\- O quanto longe?

\- Do outro lado da cidade. - Responde sem jeito o funcionário.

\- Tudo bem então, qualquer novidade me avisa.

Bella já estava ansiosa pra saber o tempo que teria que passar ali presa com o homem que desejava com toda sua alma, mas que até em pensamentos tentava negar isso:

"OMG, eu não posso ficar tão perto desse homem."

"Ele não passa de um galanteador barato"

"Um sedutor de mulheres indefesas"

"UOL eu acho que estou indefesa"

"Mas também tanto tempo que estou sem homem e esse me aparece de bandeja"

"Nossa deu ate calor agora" - Sente que seus pensamentos ficavam cada vez mais impuros e que sua calcinha já estava ficando molhada só por isso.

Bella sente que Edward não tira os olhos dela e começa a se abanar com sua pasta devido ao calor que estava sentindo percorrer seu corpo.

Ele percebe a reação dela e com um sorriso torto lhe fala sobre o tempo que vai demorar o concerto e começa a tirar sua gravata, em seguida o terno e ergue as mangas de sua camisa deixando os músculos do braço de fora.

Ela fica ainda com mais calor e com o rosto vermelho de vergonha por não conseguir tirar os olhos do corpo de Edward, que continua a sorrir e se deliciar com a reação dela.

\- Esta calor aqui... - Diz ele com sua voz sedutora.

\- Hurumm... - É só o que ela consegue dizer então ele continua.

\- Você devia tirar o casaco também... digo isso pelo calor e pelo tempo que teremos que esperar aqui nesse forno -completa a frase lhe olhando fundo nos olhos.

Bella coloca sua pasta no chão pega uma caneta, enrola o cabelo em um coque alto prendendo com a mesma, passa a mão em seu pescoço pra enxugar o suor e começa a tirar o terninho que vestia.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Ponto de vista de Edward**

Ela fica ainda mais linda envergonhada. Eu mal consigo me segurar. Quando disse pra tirar o casaco não achei que concordaria, mas quando a vi prendendo seu cabelo com uma caneta deixando só alguns cachos caídos e passar sua mão de forma tão sensual na nuca, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido e meu corpo parecia enfeitiçado. Reagia a cada movimento dela, a cada olhar me fazia tremer por dentro.

Bella exerce uma força sobre mim que nenhuma outra exerceu. E olha que já passaram muitas mulheres pelas minhas mãos.

Mas com ela era diferente só sua presença já fazia meu coração bater de forma diferente e a cada dia eu preciso mais, como uma droga que toma conta do corpo e da alma.

Antes só isso me bastava, olhá-la de longe ao espiá-la pela minha persiana, mas agora meu corpo necessitava de mais. De senti-la, abraçá-la, beijá-la, tomá-la em meus braços e fazer dela minha, só minha...

Ela começou a tirar o casaco...OMG!

 _Que corpo é esse? -_ Meus pensamentos estão a mil.

Esta usando uma blusa branca praticamente transparente que deixava parecer seu sutiã também branco e de rendas.

Estou enlouquecendo!

Já sabia que ela é linda, mas não imaginava que seria tanto. Eu não consigo me segurar eu preciso tentar alguma coisa senão vou ficar louco!

Meu membro já está apertado nas minha calça, pedindo pra sair desse aperto e ser levado ao paraíso!

Aproximei-me devagar percebendo sua distração. Assopro de leve seu pescoço e sinto seu corpo estremecer e um leve gemido sair de sua boca.

Será possível? Será que ela também me deseja?

Chego mais perto e sussurro bem perto de sua orelha:

\- Você ainda está com calor?

\- Hunrum. - Ela diz num sussurro, que quase parecia um gemido, e isso só me deixava mais corajoso a seguir em frente e num impulso a viro para olhá-la nos olhos.

Esses olhos cor de chocolate me chamavam e queimavam de desejo assim como os meus deviam estar.

Me aproximei mais e mais de sua boca sentindo sua respiração irregular e seu hálito fresco me invadindo e me enlouquecendo ainda mais.

Seus olhos estavam nos meus e sentia que seu coração batia mais rápido e a distancia entre nossas bocas foi diminuindo até que não resisti mais.

Tomei seus lábios em um beijo leve, ainda temendo sua reação. Mas como se percebesse minha duvida ela abre mais a boca e da passagem a minha língua. E o beijo antes suave passa a ser mais rápido e delicioso.

Nossas línguas brincavam se enroscavam e eu me deliciava com cada pedaço de sua saborosa boca.

Minhas mãos já percorria sua nuca e escorregava em suas costas a fazendo gemer de leve a cada toque meu.

Suas mãos também tomaram vida e percorreram meu cabelo, hora alisando, hora me puxando pra mais perto.

Nossos corpos já estavam colados e era como se uma corrente elétrica saísse dela e me atingisse com força, me fazendo gemer também por entre os beijos e nas buscas de ar.

Comecei a beijar seu pescoço e o lóbulo de sua orelha, e minhas mãos já tinham vida própria percorrendo sua cintura, suas pernas e começavam a subir por dentro de sua blusa alisando cada centímetro de sua pele que parecia queimar ao meu toque.

As mãos dela também começaram a trilhar outros caminhos, alisando os músculos de meus braços e começavam a passear por entre minha barriga e meu peito. A cada toque seu eu queria mais e desejava mais.

Desabotoei sua blusa e a joguei longe, parei por alguns segundos o nosso beijo me afastando para olhá-la.

Percebo seu rosto ruborizar e isso só me deixa mais excitado. Retiro seu sutiã desviando meu olhar para seus seios.

Eram perfeitos na medida certa para minhas mãos e antes de voltar a sua boca, sussurro em seu ouvido.

\- São perfeitos pra mim. - E encaixo minhas mãos naqueles seios deliciosos e começo a acariciá-los, fazendo um gemido escapar por sua boca.

Isso só me excitava mais. Voltamos a nos beijar e fui descendo a outra mão por entre suas pernas e minha boca já tomava seu seio dando leves mordidas, e beijando-os e lambendo e com a outra mão intercalava caricias neles.

A mão que estava livre foi para dentro das suas coxas e me aproximei de seu sexo. Ao chegar, percebo que sua calçinha já esta toda molhada e isso faz meu membro pulsar dentro de minha calça.

Acaricio por cima de sua calcinha me deliciando com a umidade. Meus dedos pedem passagem por ela, colocando de lado e começo acariciar seu clitóris.

Ela já não segurava os gemidos e começava a descer suas mãos rumo á minha calça, desabotoando e descendo o zíper, ganhando espaço pra acariciar meu membro ainda na cueca que a essa altura já estava úmida também pelas gotas de prazer que escapavam de tê-la me tocando.

Desfaço-me das calças que estavam enroscadas em meu tornozelo ficando só com minha cueca boxe preto e acabo retirando também a camisa sem deixar de beijá-la.

Ela de repente interrompe nossos beijos para me olhar de cima a baixo parando os olhos em minha cueca que está com volume. Com um sorrisinho safado nos lábios, ela volta a me beijar só que seus beijos começam a passear pelo meu corpo juntamente com suas mãos.

Passa pela minha nuca, pescoço, clavícula e começa a descer até minha barriga com leves mordidas e chupões. Eu fico praticamente sem ação, paralisado pelo desejo que sentia e esperando pra ver o que ela faria comigo.

Quando chegou à minha barriga, ela levanta seu olhar para encontrar o meu que já implorava pra que ela continuasse até onde imaginava que iria.

E de forma ágil, ela retirou minha cueca me deixando completamente nu e com a outra mão já movimentando meu membro ereto.

Assim que se livrou da minha cueca, começou a beijar meu sexo e a lamber lhe dando leves mordidas.

Ela se deliciava com minhas bolas acariciando e lambendo cada parte de meu membro. Eu não segurava os gemidos, estava delirando de tanto prazer e tesão que essa mulher me proporcionava.

Ela não parava e eu já estava em ponto de explodir e gozar em sua boca, mas me mantive firme, me controlei e a puxei pra cima, sem machucá-la.

Não era justo que estivesse nu e ela ainda estava com sua saia e calcinha.

Então, resolvi lhe dar o troco e proporcionar o mesmo prazer que ela tinha me dado.

Voltei a beijá-la com intensidade, a fazendo perder o fôlego, e minhas mãos voltaram pelo dentro da sua coxa chegando onde queria, sua calcinha, que a essa altura já estava mais que encharcada.

Com a mesma agilidade dela me livrei da saia e calcinha, e fiz a mesma coisa, a olhei completamente nua. E mesmo depois de tudo que estávamos fazendo ela ainda se enrubescia, e isso a deixava ainda mais linda e deliciosa.

Meus beijos foram passando por seus seios descendo pela barriguinha sarada dela e chegando onde queria. Abaixei-me, ficando de joelhos enquanto ela estava encostada na parede, ergui uma perna dela colocando em meu ombro, me dando uma vista privilegiada. Comecei a acariciar seu sexo com o dedo que levei a boca pra sentir seu sabor...

\- Deliciosa! - Falei dentre gemidos e comecei a lamber seu sexo delicioso, colocando dois dedos dentro e fazendo arquear a cabeça puxando meu cabelo pra que eu continuasse as caricias. Lambia-a e estimulava com os dedos. Ela se apertava em mim e isso me excitava mais, me segurava pra não gozar ali com ela em meus dedos e minha boca. Ela gemia alto e estava chegando perto do orgasmo. Continuava a puxar, porém já estava sem forças e eu não queria parar até a sentir gozando pra mim.

Continuei aumentando a velocidade dos dedos e chupando ela com gosto até que senti seu gozo delicioso esquentar meu dedo e minha língua que se deliciava com a sensação e com o delicioso sabor dela.

Tirei meus dedos dela e mais uma vez provei seu sabor. Ela me olhava com paixão e seus lábios me chamavam pra mais uma sessão de beijos ardentes.

Eu já estava louco pra possuí-la e antes de pensar, ela já gemia meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar por inteiro.

 _\- Eu quero você dentro de mim agora... Edward._

Coloquei no meu colo passando suas pernas em minha cintura, e ela tentava se encaixar em mim e percebendo seu esforço acabei sorrindo pra ela.

 _-_ _Por favor, eu quero você... - S_ ussurrou implorando.

Suas palavras mal saíram da boca e eu já começava a penetrá-la. Primeiro só passando a cabecinha em sua entrada, e a fazendo gemer mais e rebolar em busca de meu membro.

Depois de tentá-la bastante a penetrei, de inicio com calma para apreciar a sensação deliciosa que era estar dentro dela e depois comecei a estocá-la com mais força e acompanhando seus gemidos e seus beijos.

Ela se agarrava no meu cabelo me arranhava as costas e eu a estocava cada vez mais forte e com mais tesão, até que senti seu sexo contrair ao meu e não resisti mais, gozamos juntos, gemendo e nos deliciamos com cada contração de nossos corpos.

Ficamos assim durante algum tempo, eu com ela no meu colo e sua cabeça repousando em meu peito. Até que recuperamos o fôlego e ela acabou quebrando o silencio falando baixo pra si mesma...

 _-_ _uau...isso foi...uau..._

 _-_ _Foi maravilhoso._ _-_ Completei descendo ela de meu colo e a olhando nos seus lindos olhos e repetindo... _-_ _Foi maravilhoso._ _-_ E quando ia voltar a beijá-la, meu celular começa a tocar insistentemente e eu me dei conta de onde estávamos.


	3. Capítulo 3

( PoV Narrador)

O celular tocava sem parar. Edward o atende mas se esquece de falar e até de respirar direito. Fica enfeitiçado com o corpo de Bella que já se vestia.

Do outro lado da linha uma voz já desesperada de preocupação, chamava sem respostas a algum tempo.

_ Alô...Alô... Senhor Cullen, está tudo bem ai? Senhor responda, aconteceu alguma coisa? Alôôô!

Bella percebe a 'distração' de Edward, que só de olhá-la, já estava com seu membro 'acordado' e sente seu corpo queimar novamente de desejo.

Resiste, e com um sorriso safado e com uma leve mordida no lábio aponta o celular, fazendo Edward acordar de seus devaneios.

_ Ah.. oi?

_ Nossa senhor Cullen, já estava preocupado. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Vocês estão bem?

_ Poderia estar melhor – Diz ele devolvendo o sorriso malicioso de Bella.

_ Só liguei pra avisar que já concertamos o elevador e em menos de 10 minutos ele volta a funcionar. Vocês podem ficar tranquilos.

_ Que ótimo! – diz Edward com tom de ironia e desliga o telefone.

Ele estava irritado por dentro, pois quando a ligação acabou ela já estava totalmente vestida e o tempo deles ali presos estava acabando. Então ele dá um suspiro pesado como se estivesse resmungando, e começa a se vestir até que percebe que Bella o encarava com olhos cheios de desejo.

Ele dá uma leve mordida no lábio e pensa no que poderia fazer em 10 minutos e quando vai se aproximar dela, ouve um barulho estrondoso e num baque, o elevador volta a funcionar, arremessando Bella mais uma vez em seus braços.

Seus olhares se encontram e quando iam se entregar ao desejo mais uma vez, o elevador para e começa a abrir a porta.

Ouvem alguém pigarreando do lado de fora e se dão conta de que estão sendo aguardados na garagem do prédio. Eles tentam se recompor e Edward percebe que está sem camisa, apenas com a calça e com um volume 'enorme' nela. Então dá uma leve puxada em Bella, a colocando em sua frente para disfarçar a sua 'situação'.

O funcionário que os esperava tenta disfarçar a malicia do sorriso e quebra o silêncio:

_ É... vejo que estão bem. Espero que nos desculpem pelo transtorno que passaram. Se pudermos fazer qualquer coisa para recompensá-los...

Edward pensa nas possibilidades e antes de responder qualquer coisa, ela diz:

_ Não se preocupe. Fora o calor que passamos lá dentro, não houve problema algum... Só não deixem que aconteça novamente. Vocês sabem que poderíamos processá-los pelo ocorrido, mas não o faremos por enquanto.. – diz Bella em tom sério, deixando o funcionário sem graça.

Ele só repete as desculpas e sai de volta ao seu local de trabalho. Enquanto isso Edward já estava com sua camisa no lugar e seu membro já não estava tão animado assim...

Ele estava preocupado com a situação que viria a seguir, temia que ela nunca mais o quisesse por perto e agora que já conhecia o seu sabor, não queria deixar de senti-lo.

Bella interrompe seus pensamentos.

_ É melhor irmos... já está tarde... e obrigado por tudo...- diz com o rosto já vermelho e abaixando o olhar.

_ Não tem que agradecer Bella. Foi um _prazer_ \- diz prolongando a última palavra.

Ela dá um sorriso sem graça e segue rumo a seu carro. Edward segue atrás, sem conseguir tirar o olhar de seu rebolado. Só tira os olhos dele quando ela para xingando palavrões que ele nunca imaginara sair de sua boca.

_ Droga! PQP! C r#$lho! – ele se aproxima para ver a razão de tanta raiva. Quando finalmente descobre o que a tinha tirado do sério, precisa conter o riso que teimava sair de sua boca. Ele não poderia ter imaginado algo mais perfeito! Três pneus furados!

_ Parece que o destino está tramando a nosso favor – diz ele ainda segurando o riso...

_ Como? – pergunta Bella tentando conter o nervosismo.

_ Nada. Só queria saber se quer uma carona? Ou tem três estepes pra consertar o carro? – e dessa vez o riso escapa por sua boca.

_ Posso saber qual é a graça? – diz ela em tom sério.

_ Nada não Bella, se acalme. Só estou te oferecendo uma carona!

_ Obrigada, mas eu pego um táxi!

_ Imagina! Já está tarde pra uma moça bonita como você pegar um táxi nessa cidade louca! – e dá um sorriso sedutor de canto de boca, já abrindo a porta do passageiro de seu carro para que ela entrasse.

Ela para, pensa, faz bico, mas acaba entrando no carro. Seus pensamentos estavam a mil!

''Mais uma vez em um ambiente fechado com ele.. eu não aguento... é muita tentação para um dia só.''

'' Nossa! O perfume dele está ainda mais forte aqui dentro.''

'' Ai minha nossa senhora das mulheres necessitadas! Me Abana!''

E os pensamentos dele também não estavam muito longe dos dela.

'' Não sei se resisto ter ela tão perto de mim e não agarrá-la.''

'' Essa mulher mexe comigo demais.''

'' É difícil me conter... meu 'amigo' só de estar perto dela já se anima.''

E assim foram rumo ao apartamento de Bella, ambos tentando disfarçar a excitação que estavam sentindo. Ela não parava quieta, suas pernas tentavam aplacar o fogo que vinha de dentro de sua calcinha, e ele disfarçava o volume de sua calça com o terno jogado em seu colo, e apertava cada vez mais o volante do carro.

Era como se eles fossem dois imãs que tentavam não se grudar.

Ela nem percebeu quando Edward estacionou na porta de seu prédio. Ele maquinava um jeito de fazê-la convidá-lo a subir e quando não consegue pensar em mais nada, resolve quebrar o silêncio derrotado.

_ Chegamos senhorita Swan! Está entregue sã e salva- diz tentando brincar.

_ Ah... Obrigada Edward- pronunciar seu nome fez ela tremer por dentro, e quando ia abrir a porta do carro, ele segura sua mão a fazendo segurar o gemido que a eletricidade do seu toque provocou nela.

Ela se virou, encarou seus lindos olhos verdes, e sem mais esperar, o imã que os atraía venceu, e suas bocas se colaram num ardente beijo. Suas línguas dançavam uma na boca da outra, leves mordidas eram dadas e gemidos abafados pelo som da respiração acelerada dos dois. Seus corpos queriam acabar com a distância um do outro, mas a falta de espaço dentro do carro, os impedia.

Bella sobe em seu colo de forma desajeitada já sentindo em seu sexo, além da umidade, o volume que já estava na calça dele. Os beijos tomaram rumos próprios. Pescoços, nuca, orelha... e as mãos buscavam cada pedaço de seus corpos: ele apalpando seus seios e ela lhe arranhando as costas.

As carícias não paravam, e os dois enlouqueciam com cada toque e cada beijo que era dado.

Edward tentava se livrar do aperto da calça e Bella tentava ajuda-lo, ainda desajeitada em cima dele. Quando finalmente seu membro ficou livre e buscava passagem por seu sexo molhado de prazer, ela para o beijo de forma brusca, fazendo ele se assustar e parar para encarar seu olhar.

Ela estava praticamente sem ar e parecia ficar roxa... Edward fica apavorado e preocupado com sua atitude.

_ Bella... você está bem? – e ela não respondia. Seu olhar vago, não encontrava com o dele e parecia não ouvir o que ele dizia.

_ Bella... fala comigo, está me assustando. O que aconteceu? Eu te machuquei? Bella, fala alguma coisa! – ele agora segura seu rosto em suas mãos e o olhar perdido de Bella encontra o seu apavorado em busca de respostas...


	4. Capítulo 4

( PoV NARRADOR)

Edward e Bella se olham por alguns instantes fixamente. Ele insiste, esperando uma explicação para ela estar ali parada quase em estado de choque...

_ Bella, você pode, por favor, me dizer o que aconteceu? – disse pausadamente e com calma, sem desviar os olhos dos dela.

_ É que estamos no carro – diz ela gaguejando o óbvio.

_ E? – pergunta ainda tentando parecer calmo.

_ E que estamos na rua...

_ E?

_ E o vidro está aberto e temos plateia! – diz ela agora rápida, atropelando as palavras e encostando o rosto envergonhado no peito de Edward.

Ele a abraça e dá uma leve olhada a sua volta e avista três figuras paradas na calçada do prédio, cochichando entre elas e sem tirar os olhos do carro dos dois. Uma delas era o porteiro do prédio que viu a cena pela câmera de segurança e saiu na maior cara de pau para ver a cena de sexo explícito mais de perto, fingindo que ia varrer a calçada. As outras duas, eram um casal de idosos de cabelos grisalhos que chegavam ao prédio e se depararam com o porteiro escorado no cabo da vassoura com a boca entreaberta, e pararam para ver o que ele tanto olhava dentro do carro.

Edward não conteve o riso, enquanto Bella continuava escondida em seu peito.

Quando finalmente parou de rir, ele levantou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e disse:

_ Você quase me fez ter um enfarte por causa disso? – falou suave e com um leve sorriso no rosto.

_ Me desculpe, mas nós podemos ser presos... Você conhece as leis tanto quanto eu... isso seria loucura! – argumenta Bella, já se levantando e se recompondo, já que a plateia continuava ali firme e forte.

_ Loucura é você me deixar desse jeito! – diz Edward apontando sua ereção, que ainda estava ali, apesar de toda essa situação...

_ Você só pode estar brincando né? Nós aqui infringindo a lei, e você só consegue se preocupar com isso?

_ O que posso fazer se você me deixa louco? – diz isso bem pertinho de sua orelha a fazendo tremer por dentro e se arrepiar toda com seu hálito quente tão perto.

_ Louco! Louco você deve ser mesmo. E mais louca ainda sou eu que estou aqui discutindo isso com você! – tentou disfarçar e fingir que estava brava.

_ Então pronto. Somos dois loucos doidos para fazer loucuras! – diz com um enorme sorriso no rosto, fazendo Bella se derreter e rir também.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Edward, que ainda não havia se 'desanimado', pergunta na maior cara de pau possível:

_ E ai, vai me convidar para subir ou vou ter que contratar um advogado para tirar a gente da cadeia? Tem um pessoal do escritório que ia adorar fazer esse favor pra gente!

_ Você é muito engraçadinho sabia?

_ Sabia... elas sempre dizem que sou uma gracinha!

Bella lhe dá um cutucão e saem do carro para encarar a plateia.

Edward cumprimenta a todos enquanto Bella os apresenta e juntos entram no prédio. Ele que não era bobo nem nada, seguiu abraçado em sua cintura, como se fossem um casal de namorados, o que pra ele não seria má ideia.

Param para esperar o elevador e enquanto esperam, o senhorzinho dá um puxão em Edward para que ele se abaixasse mais perto dele e diz baixo, para que só ele ouvisse:

_ Manda ver meu filho. Se tivesse uns anos a menos, não perderia uma gostosura dessas nunca! Cuida que deve estar cheio de gavião rondando esse par de coxas!

Ele só sorri pro velhinho, que dá uma piscadinha pra ele também rindo.

Bela fica curiosa pra saber o que ele havia dito, mas não consegue ouvir nada.

Quando chegam ao andar onde fica o apartamento de Bella, se despedem do simpático casal, e quando estavam saindo, a senhorinha que estava quieta até então, dá um beliscão no bumbum de Edward, que só consegue rir da situação. Saem do elevador ainda escutando a discussão do casal, que deixa Bella de queixo caído.

_ Você acha que não vi você secando as pernas dela?!

_ Mas eu só olhei. Devia ter dado um beliscão também naquele popozão!

E quando a porta se fecha os dois caem na risada e finalmente entram no apartamento dela.

O apartamento não era muito grande, mas era confortável. Uma cozinha bem equipada com um balcão que separava a mesa de jantar e a sala com dois sofás grandes, com um carpete fofo cobrindo toda a extensão, um raque com uma TV de tela plana e um home teacher juntamente com uma porção de DVD's em uma prateleira.

Edward olha tudo encantado e comenta a beleza do local, parando os olhos num quadro que havia no fim do corredor que levava ao quarto de Bella.

Era uma pintura belíssima de um lugar que parecia uma fazenda e uma criança ao lado de um lindo cavalo malhado de branco e preto.

Bela percebe a admiração dele e diz que o pai dela era pintor e que a criança no quadro era ela, numa fazenda onde seus pais trabalhavam.

Ao perceber a tristeza em sua voz, Edward resolve mudar de assunto drasticamente:

_ E ai, não vai me oferecer nada pra beber senhorita Swan?

_ Claro senhor Cullen. O que o senhor deseja? – ele não pensou duas vezes para responder:

_ Você!

A tomou nos braços e lhe deu um beijo ardente a fazendo se derreter e bambear as pernas...sussurrando em seu pescoço e orelha:

_ Vamos continuar de onde paramos... – disse, a pegando no colo e abrindo a porta de onde imaginava ser o quarto de Bella.

Ele mal olha o local. Se concentra apenas em seus beijos e em achar a cama, onde a deposita e já segue em cima dela. Os beijos dele vão descendo pelo seu corpo, e ela já tirava sua camisa e alisava seu peito sarado enquanto ele alisava sua pele por debaixo da blusa que ela ainda vestia, mas não demorou muito para tirá-la e toda roupa dela praticamente de uma só vez foi arremessada pelo quarto. Quando ele ia chegar aos beijos e as caricias em seu sexo, ela o vira, ficando por cima dele, desabotoando e tirando sua calça e cueca boxe, deixando ele nu como ela.

Ela olha com um olhar safado e passa a língua por sua boca em um gesto sensual, deixando ele sem ação. Com uma mão, ela o estimula e a outra, coloca em sua boca lambendo dois dedos e os passando em seu seio, dando leves gemidos de prazer.

Se abaixa, dando leves lambidas em seu sexo e o colocando na boca, se deliciando com seu sabor.

Ele já estava louco, mas ela continuava o tentando e quando ele ia retomar sua boca, ela corre pro banheiro.

Ele segue atrás dela, que já estava com o chuveiro ligado se deliciando com a agua que caia em seu corpo e de costas para a porta do box que estava aberta.

Edward para e a admira por alguns segundos... segundos, pois a tentação de vê-la o provocando só excitava mais, e o fazia gemer de tanto tesão que sentia.

Aproxima-se silencioso e agarra sua cintura, a fazendo arfar com seu toque quente. Começa beijar seu pescoço e passar suas mãos pelo seio tunado dela e esfregando seu membro por sua pele molhada a fazendo gemer e tentar de todo o jeito rebolar em cima de sua ereção, para que ela se encaixasse no seu sexo que já latejava de tanto prazer.

Mas foi a vez dele de se vingar das provocações que ela fizera a pouco no quarto e sussurra entre gemidos em seu pescoço, chegando a sua orelha:

_ É minha vez de te torturar agora Isabella...

Começa a descer sua mão entre o lado de dentro de sua coxa, chegando a seu sexo e alisando seu clitóris de forma a quase fazê-la implorar por seus dedos dentro dela.

_ Por favor.. Edw.. – pedia com a voz cortada pelos gemidos.

Ela gemia e rebolava, mas ele continuava a torturar. Alisava sua bunda, dava leves batidas nela com sua ereção, mas não a penetrava.

Quando ele finalmente a vira, e ela acha que ele vai possui-la, ele ergue suas mãos acima da cabeça e começa a beijar seus seios entre chupadas e beijos, e Bella gemia cada vez mais.

Com uma mão ele a segurava e com a outra começou a alisar seu sexo finalmente colocando dois dedos dentro dela, a fazendo arquear a cabeça e morder de leve os lábios que estavam com todo seu corpo implorando por ele.

Ele vai se abaixando e soltando suas mãos de leve, mas ela as mantem erguidas.

Ele se abaixa até chegar onde o desejo estava mais ardente, onde seus dedos estavam estocando de leve seu sexo molhado de tesão.

Começa a lambê-la e chupá-la, a fazendo abaixar as mãos para segurar no beiral do box. Ela se segurava com força e ele a chupava e lambia toda, se segurando para não gozar antes da hora.

Ele começa a estocar os dedos mais rápido e a chupar da mesma forma, com prazer inigualável até que sentiu seu sexo contrair em seus dedos e seu liquido quente escorrer em sua boca de forma a fazê-lo gemer e pequenas gotas escaparem de seu membro, que implorava para possuí-la.

E antes que ela se recuperasse desse seu orgasmo maravilhoso, ele a virou novamente de costas, abaixou de leve seu corpo, separou um pouco suas pernas e a penetrou com desejo que já não conseguia controlar.

Ela arqueou as costas com a repentina entrada, mas não por dor, por prazer, pois apesar de já ter gozado, ainda queria mais. O queria de todas as formas possíveis e impossíveis se fosse o caso.

Ele a chamava de deliciosa entre seus gemidos de prazer e ela implorava para que ele não parasse '' _vai Ed.. não para.. vai.. uhmmmm''_

Ele a estocava cada vez mais rápido, enquanto segurava em sua cintura e gemia junto com ela. Batia cada vez mais rápido e gemia cada vez mais alto até que juntos, gozaram.

Um prazer que nenhum dos dois ainda tinha saciado. A cada minuto que estavam próximos, o desejo entre eles só aumentava e essa noite nesse apartamento prometia muita perversão entre esses dois loucos. Loucos de desejo e amor. Amor esse, que estavam prestes a descobrir.


	5. Capítulo 5

BELLA POV

Esse homem é perfeito! Além de lindo e sedutor, sabe como satisfazer uma mulher, como levá-la a loucura com o seu toque ou com seu olhar ardente de desejo. 

Seu toque, seus beijos, seu corpo de Deus Grego, pareciam um sonho que 

nunca imaginei que pudesse existir em lugar algum. 

Apesar de já ter imaginado momentos com ele, nada se compara ao que ele me faz sentir. É como se ele fosse um fio que conduz eletricidade por meu corpo toda vez que se aproxima. Toda vez que me olha parece que está olhando dentro de minha alma e ainda não sei se isso é uma boa ideia. 

Esse dia estava sendo uma loucura completa. Eu nunca ,NUNCA mesmo em toda minha vida, me entreguei a um homem como estava me entregando a Edward. 

Não sou nenhuma virgem desprotegida, mas também nunca transei com alguém que não namorasse. E isso já tinha algum tempo que não acontecia. Eu não namorava a quase 10 meses! Sei, EU ESTAVA A PERIGO! 

E nesse tempo estive me afundando no trabalho, mal saía de casa e quando saía, todo homem que se aproximava me fazia pensar no Edward.

Não que tivesse visto alguém como ele, muito pelo contrário, eu os analisava e não conseguia ver nada, nenhum corpo escultural, nenhum par de olhos verdes profundos, nenhum sorriso que iluminasse tudo. Resumindo, não via nada. Só queria que fosse ele e não um outro qualquer. 

Minhas amigas falavam que estava apaixonada e eu dizia que o dia que elas me vissem apaixonada por esse homem, me internassem, pois estaria LOUCA! 

E acho que cuspi pra cima e estou louca de desejo e de Amor por esse 

homem que até hoje pela manhã, era o último homem na face da Terra com quem ficaria. E agora estou aqui implorando cada vez mais por seus beijos e por seu corpo colado no meu. 

Transamos com paixão enquanto a água caía em nosso corpo, nos aquecendo ainda mais e quando chegamos ao ápice juntos, ele me abraçou e ficou comigo em seus braços por um longo tempo. 

Só me soltou quando minha barriga roncou de tanta fome que estava. Quase morri de vergonha. Mas ele sorriu, se lavou e pediu se podia preparar algo para comermos. 

(Não disse que era perfeito? Até cozinhar ele sabe!)

Ele me deu um beijo doce antes de sair do banho, colocou um roupão que tinha ali pendurado e saiu rumo à cozinha. 

E eu estou aqui, ainda de baixo d'água tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem e tentar entender tudo que me aconteceu no dia de hoje. 

Quando finalmente saio do banho, me peguei pensando na conta de água que teria que pagar esse mês e com certeza a força também daria um baque no meu orçamento. 

Ri desse pensamento, pois sabia que faria tudo de novo se pudesse. E eu queria com certeza mais, muito mais! 

Minha barriga me tira de meus pensamentos e um cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha me chamava até lá. 

Me enxuguei e me vesti. Coloquei uma micro calcinha preta uma camisola que nunca havia usado de seda também preta e coloquei um roupão, já me lembrando de que ele também estava como eu, isso me fez sentir uma umidade já retomando ao meu sexo. 

Eu estava louca mesmo! So de pensar nele já me excitava. Sequei de leve o cabelo, passei um perfume e segui até a cozinha.

_Nossa o cheiro está ótimo — comentei sincera. 

_Obrigado mas não pude caprichar muito. Sua dispensa está quase vazia e sua geladeira também não ajudou muito - disse com seu lindo sorriso de canto de boca. 

Arrumei a mesa de jantar pois era o mínimo que podia fazer depois dele preparar tudo. 

Peguei um vinho, taças, coloquei os pratos e talheres em seus devidos lugares e ele nos serviu. 

Fez um macarrão com molho de tomate e ovos mexidos e eu me senti envergonhada pela falta de opção na cozinha. Também eu mal comia em casa e nunca me lembrava de abastecer a geladeira. 

Pelo menos um vinho descente eu tinha! 

Provei enquanto ele me observava ainda sem tocar no prato. Quase engasguei, desconcertada pelo seu olhar, até que consegui dizer... 

_Delicioso...

_Quem? Eu ou o macarrão? - diz ele fazendo graça. 

Quase respondi os dois, mas estava com tanta fome que só dei uma risadinha sem graça e continuei comendo e ele me seguiu. 

Conversamos sobre muitas coisas enquanto jantávamos. Acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida. Além de lindo, gostoso e de cozinhar muito bem, Edward é engraçadíssimo. 

Acabamos de jantar e ele me ajudou com a louça e fomos ate a sala tomar vinho e conversar mais um pouco. 

A cada nova descoberta que fazia sobre ele meu coração parecia se encher de esperança e ao mesmo tempo de medo. 

Medo de acordar e descobrir que isso tudo e um sonho. 

Enquanto ria de sua ultima piada, percebi que ele me encarava com um olhar estranho. Não era um olhar de desejo como os outros que ele me dera antes. Tinha algo a mais dessa vez. Mas eu não conseguia saber o que era.

Parei de rir, dei um gole no vinho e esperei que ele dissesse algo. Eu já estava um pouco alterada pela bebida mas não estava bêbada. 

Depois de alguns minutos me olhando ele fala de um jeito doce como eu ainda não havia ouvido antes: 

_Você é maravilhosa Bella... - e continuava a me olhar com aqueles olhinhos verdes brilhando mais que nunca.. 

Mas eu já estava meio altinha com tanto vinho e comecei a rir alto, me levantando do sofá e o deixando com um olhar sério e confuso. 

_Você diz isso pra todas, Edward Cullen "O Garanhão" da mulherada!-ele continuava a me olhar confuso e eu continuava a disparar contra ele sem deixá-lo dizer nada. 

Eu tinha esse problema. Bebia e não parava de falar o que me vinha na cabeça, mesmo se fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo, lá estava eu matracando sem parar: 

_Cara eu devo estar ficando louca, totalmente PIRADA! Fiz coisas hoje que nem nos meus mais perversos sonhos pensei em fazer! Quase descumpri a lei transando num carro em local público, transei num elevador com um cara que sempre considerei o maior galinha e que nem meu namorado é! Trouxe ele pra minha casa, coisa que nem o meu último namorado fez em 5 meses de namoro e agora estou aqui falando como uma idiota por saber que amanhã eu só vou ser mais uma em sua lista das mulheres que não resistiram a seu charme, a seu corpo. E sabe o que é pior? Que não consigo me arrepender de nada e se pudesse faria tudo de novo, e de novo... 

Quando senti que um nó estava se formando em minha garganta e que lagrimas estavam se formando em meus olhos, parei de falar mas não conseguia olhar pra ele. 

Eu sabia que tinha pegado pesado que não era nenhuma criança por saber que pessoas adultas, normais, transam sem compromisso só por prazer. 

Mas apesar de tudo eu não queria que fosse assim. Queria mais. Queria que ele quisesse mais. Meu coração estava apertado e eu sabia que esse poderia ser um triste fim pra uma noite maravilhosa, mas eu e minha boca grande não conseguimos ficar caladas. 

Eu não queria me iludir imaginar que só pra mim aquelas palavras doces eram ditas e que tudo que aconteceu com a gente teria sido especial pra ele como pra mim. A dúvida e o medo não me deixavam e as lagrimas teimavam em cair lentamente por meu rosto. 

Depois de alguns minutos que pareceram uma eternidade de silêncio, sinto seu perfume se aproximando. O calor de seu corpo estava perto e eu sentia meu corpo tremer com sua proximidade.

Mas eu mantinha meu olhar baixo tentando conter as lagrimas e a vergonha pelo que acabara de fazer. Até que sinto seu toque macio e confortador em minhas bochechas. 

Ele enxuga minhas lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, me conduz até o sofá fazendo com que me sentasse, se abaixa entre minhas pernas colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas e enlaçando seus dedos nos meus. Com sua voz de veludo que agora parecia triste ele me pede pra olhar em seus olhos. Eu o faço. Levanto meu olhar pra mergulhar no seu que agora não brilhava, parecia confuso, talvez triste e lentamente começa a falar. 

_Isabela presta muita atenção no que vou te dizer. Quando disse que você é maravilhosa, falei com toda sinceridade de meu coração e se já disse isso a alguém já não me lembro nem me importo. Já fui sim o famoso garanhão que todos dizem, mais a partir do momento que seu olhar tocou o meu pela primeira vez, deixei de ser. Não enxergo mais nenhuma mulher em minha frente só você! Não vou dizer que não transei depois que te conheci pois seria mentira , afinal já faz quase um ano que trabalhamos juntos e não sou de ferro. Tentei tirar você de meus pensamentos muitas vezes e como você, cheguei a achar que estava louco, não entendia como uma mulher podia mexer tanto comigo, me fazendo sentir coisas que jamais tinha sentido. 

Eu morria de ciúmes quando você jogava charme para os homens, tentado conseguir causas pra trabalhar e por isso fazia o mesmo: seduzia as mulheres e quando via seu olhar de raiva gostava de imaginar que você também tinha ciúmes de mim. Mas nada passava de sedução. Não que elas não quisessem algo a mais, eu que não as queria. Eu queria você, só você. E se não fosse hoje naquele elevador, seria em qualquer outro lugar por que eu já não conseguia ficar sem te sentir em meus lábios, em meu corpo. Eu teria te agarrado onde fosse. Na sua sala, na garagem, no meio de todos se assim precisasse... e quando disse que o destino estava nos unindo, eu não estava brincando. Eu realmente acredito nisso.. sei que parece loucura, mas loucura maior, seria negar o que estou sentindo... e agora já sei o que é esse sentimento que me invade até a alma ... é AMOR... Isabella... EU TE AMO com todas as forças do meu coração... 

Essas palavras foram entrando em meu coração e me invadindo a alma...comecei a ver a verdade em suas palavras e comecei a perceber que tudo que ele descrevia era o que eu também sentia. 

Quando achei que ele tinha acabado, continuou ainda me olhando nos olhos, que já não continham as lágrimas que agora eram de emoção e de alegria. 

_E uma última coisa... agora que te senti, que te tive em meus braços, não vou mais te largar... A não ser que você não me queira ao seu lado... ainda assim terá que me processar pra que eu me afaste de você, e você sabe que não costumo perder as causas que disputo.. -disse isso com seu lindo sorriso de volta ao seu rosto me fazendo me derreter toda e retribuir seu sorriso. 

Me atirei em seus braços nos fazendo cair no tapete da sala, me coloquei em cima dele e seguei seu rosto em minhas mãos... 

_Ah Edward me perdoe ...eu sou uma boba mesmo ...eu também te amo com todo meu coração... Você me perdoa?- dei uma leve mordida nos lábios de tão ansiosa que estava pela resposta.

Mas ela não veio com palavras e sim com um beijo. Um beijo diferente de todos que já tínhamos dado no dia de hoje. Um beijo de amor, como se nossas bocas estivessem se conhecendo naquele exato momento. 

Nos beijamos por longos minutos até que ele me virou ficando por cima de mim me olhando com aqueles olhinhos de gato pidão e sussurrando bem baixinho. 

_Eu te amo Bella e quero fazer amor com você. 

Na mesma hora meu corpo todo tremeu e a excitação ferveu em meu sangue . Ele retomou o beijo, que a cada minuto ficava mais ardente. Nossas línguas se tocavam e dançavam juntas percorrendo todo espaço de nossas bocas. 

As mãos dele me tocavam com carinho e faziam com que me arrepiasse de desejo com cada toque. Eu também me deliciava com seu corpo. Abri seu roupão vendo que ele estava só de cueca e que sua excitação já estava visível dentro dela e a minha já estava cada vez mais ardente em meu sexo ensopado de prazer. 

Ele retira meu roupão parando pra olhar para a camisola de seda transparente, que por ela se via a micro calcinha que usava, ele sussurra entre os beijos _Linda. - e começa a descer suas mãos por dentro da minha coxa, chegando a minha calcinha e com um simples toque a rasga e toca meu sexo cada vez mais úmido com seus dedos quentes.

Os gemidos já não paravam quietos em nossas bocas, saiam com loucura em nosso beijo cada vez mais intenso e ardente. 

Deixei minha mão passear por seu peito forte e descer pelos gomos de sua barriga de tanquinho até chegar a sua cueca colocando minhas mãos por dentro dela e tocando sua ereção que pedia pra sair daquele aperto da cueca e entrar em meu sexo que também já pedia por ele. 

Edward pareceu entender o recado, se livrando da cueca e começando a me penetrar. 

Primeiro me provocou colocando só a cabecinha em minha entrada e a esfregando em todo meu sexo. Mas eu já não aguentava mais. Eu o queria dentro de mim e pedi entre gemidos: 

_Meu amor, te quero dentro de mim... 

Chamá-lo de amor só o acendeu ainda mais. Ele me olhou com desejo mas também com amor e ainda me olhando nos olhos me penetrou agora colocando toda sua enorme ereção em meu sexo que o apertava querendo senti-lo cada vez mais dentro de mim... 

Assim ele começou as estocadas firmes mas lentas. Eu me agarrava a ele e ele não tirava os olhos de mim, aumentando as estocadas cada vez mais... eu queria fechar os olhos pra tentar prolongar o prazer que sentia mas ele me impediu e disse entre seus gemidos: 

_Eu quero te ver gozar amor ... 

E eu me via no espelho que seus olhos verdes se formaram e já estava prestes a gozar. Ele continuava estocando e dizendo '' juntos amor... juntos. Vamos gozar juntos''

Senti meu corpo todo tremer e seu corpo se afundar cada vez mais no meu até que suas estocadas começaram a acelerar junto com meu sexo que o contraia e juntos gozamos. Seu membro pulsava em mim e meu sexo o contraia em espasmos de um orgasmo maravilhoso. Nossos líquidos mais uma vez se uniram e nossos corpos continuaram encaixados enquanto ele me olhava e dizia: 

_Eu te Amo Isabella. - e a única coisa que pude fazer foi retribuir suas palavras com a verdade de meu coração: 

_Também Te amo Edward, te amo. - e acho que adormeci com seu corpo agora ao meu lado em um abraço que me envolvia e me aquecia...


End file.
